Keri Summers
Keri Summers is part of the M.I. High spy team in Series 7, replacing her sister/clone Zoe. Biography Keri Summers is one of the many clones of the master mind, she and another clone Libi (who she see's as her sister) in her first appearence in "The Mayze" is found out by Tom Tupper that they are the two ideal hosts of the masterminds consciousness and not Zoe. Her relationship with Dan is different than it was with Zoe and in frankenstien Dan and Stella both wonder if Keri is agent material. However the pair share a close hug in the Last Stand and are seen joking around and sitting next together throughout the series. She is phiscally and emotionally strong by manging to defete all the asasins in the Shadow games and being determined and never showing any fear. She is now a valued spy and said by Dan "I never told her... She was one of the best spy's ever." Trivia *Keri is one of the clones created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is J.4.5.K.3.R.1. *She has a habit of filming everything or taking photos. *In the episode, "The Mayze", Keri makes her first appearance; and starts working at M.I. High and attending Saint Hearts. *She can learn super quickly, as seen in "The Mayze" and "The Shadow Games", and on her character page in the intro. *Her known relatives are the Mastermind, Libi, Zoe and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", it is revealed she was brought up in STERNUM labs with Libi before being placed with a foster family. *Her best friends are Trina and Aneisha Jones. *She also seems to get lost in her own thoughts sometimes but when her sister was in danger, she wouldn't give up. *In "Frankenstein", she revealed that her adoptive father is into history. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she reveals that she is good at acting. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she is mistaken for Samantha Stiletto, an assassin. *In "The Mayze", Keri does not have a clue that she is created by the Mastermind or she has 86 sisters hidden around the world. *On multiple occasions, both Stella Knight and Dan Morgan have doubted if Keri is worthy of being a spy. *She doesn't know much about her other sisters such as Zoe and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", When Keri asked Frank if the M.I.9 uniforms came in red, she could potentially been referencing the KORPS uniform, which she is seen wearing, when about to have the mind transfer occur, in "The Last Stand". Gallery ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign M.I.9_Files.PNG|Libi and Keri on the M.I.9 databases. Kerri Summers Field Agent.png|Keri in, "The Mayze". Spypod-_Keri.jpg|The team tracking down Keri on Dan's SpyPod. M.I.High_Series_7_Poster.jpg Kerri_In_The_Lift.PNG 1_Keri.jpg|Keri, Dan and Aneisha 7.12.jpg|Keri in last episode Keri in the Mayze.jpg|Keri in The Mayze. 640px-Keri_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg|Keri in, "Revenge is Sweet". SE7EP05.jpg|Keri in, "The Shadow Games". Ep13_Promo.jpg|Keri in, "The Last Stand". DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg 1 Keri.jpg Frank and Keri.jpg 640px-Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg Character-Keri.jpg Keri Trapped.jpg Keri As The Spectre.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 4.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 3.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 2.jpg KERI THE MAYZE.jpg Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg Keri In The Base.png Keri In The Mayze.PNG Keri.PNG Keri and Libi.PNG Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG Keri.jpg Spypod- Keri.jpg Category:M.I.9 Category:S.K.U.L Category:KORPS Category:Saint Hearts Category:I love keri because when she apperd my life changed Category:I was very sad to see her go. Category:From Avalon Taylor